yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 004
| furigana = | romaji = Ten'i Bāsasu Zanki | english = | japanese translated = Tenyi vs Mathmech | chapter number = 4 | japanese release = September 21, 2019 | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "Tenyi vs Mathmech" is the fourth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary ﻿Dark Kuroda grits his teeth in fury that Shoma made a "pass" to his sister Tsukiko. Shoma only thinks to himself that he only asked her for a Duel. At any rate, he starts his Main Phase, and takes a card to play his Tenyi combo. In a moment, he summons "Berserker of the Tenyi" and "Draco Masters of the Tenyi", and bears a confident smile. Strong Jukyu comments he has mastered his Deck, even slightly impressing Dark Kuroda a bit. Shoma uses the effect of "Vishuda" in his GY to return Dark Kuroda's "Mathmech Billionblade Nayuta" to his hand, thus preventing some of the effects of "Burning Mathmech Final Sigma" from being used. The "Berserker" attacks "Burning Mathmech", and both monsters are destroyed in battle, due to having same ATK. Tsukiko sees that her brother's tactic has been foiled. Dark Kuroda is frustrated, but at least adds "Mathmech Formula" by the effect of his destroyed "Final Sigma". Strong Jukyu smiles, for Shoma plays "Shthana" to revive "Berserker". As Dark Kuroda has no monsters on the field, he gets directly hit by the "Draco Masters" and the "Berserker", whooping his LP by 5600. Shoma is confident, seeing that Dark Kuroda has been cornered. Dark Kuroda is overwhelmed by how much damage he just took. Suddenly, he starts coughing blood out, which shocks Shoma. Seeing him wounded, Shoma asks of others to call for ambulance. Strong Jukyu and Tsukiko are calm, and ask Shoma to calm down - it is actually fake blood. Shoma is estranged to hear that, and is told that Dark Kuroda simply uses this for dramatic effect. Dark Kuroda mutters it has been time since he felt so much damage inflicted upon him. Shoma simply comments this to be a mere projection from Solid Vision. Dark Kuroda regains his stance, and promises to punish Shoma for wooing Tsukiko, and belittles him. Strong Jukyu is a bit disappointed to see Dark Kuroda jumping to conclusions, believing Shoma wanted to kiss Tsukiko, who claims Dark Kuroda will lose for that. Without further ado, Shoma continues the Duel by banishing "Adhara" to add "Ashuna" to his hand from his GY. As Shoma ends his turn by setting a card, Dark Kuroda mutters that his hand is aching, as it cannot hold the darkness. He promises to make Shoma regret his actions, and takes a "Darkness Draw". He looks at the card and laughs, stating this has awakened the "thralls of the Abyss". He plays "Mathmech Formula", letting him revive "Geomathmech Magma", and let it gain 1000 ATK. Shoma feels threatened by the 3500 ATK monster, while Dark Kuroda states with only "Ashuna" in his hand, he is no match for his monster. However, Dark Kuroda opts not to destroy "Draco Masters" and the "Berserker" by the effect of "Magma". Instead, he promises to eliminate Shoma in one turn. Dark Kuroda takes "Mathmech Subtraction" and summons it, decreasing the ATK of "Draco Masters" by 1000. Moreover, he tunes "Magma" with "Subtraction", and performs a Synchro Summon of his second copy of "Geomathmech Final Sigma", and equips it with "Mathmech Billionblade Nayuta". Strong Jukyu mutters this is the same field he set up in his first turn. Dark Kuroda mutters that thinking is what made Strong Jukyu weakest of the four kings, which infuriates the latter. Dark Kuroda Normal Summons "Nabla" and tributes it to Special Summon "Mathmech Sigma". Dark Kuroda maliciously smiles, for sending "Nabla" to the GY lets him have "Final Sigma" attack twice during the Battle Phase. Finally, he warns Shoma he'll send "Mathmech Multiplication" with the effect of "Billionblade Nayuta". Shoima is alerted, realizing that "Mathmech Multiplication" can double the ATK of "Final Sigma" to 7000, and the damage the latter inflicts is doubled. Strong Jukyu has trouble calculating, so Tsukiko explains that a single attack to "Draco Masters" can result in 10,800 LP damage. Dark Kuroda has "Final Sigma" attack the "Draco Masters", and yells Shoma to let himself get consumed by darkness. Strong Jukyu shouts Shoma's name, who bears a smile. He activates the "Waterfall of Dragon Souls", which lets him tribute "Berserker" and "Draco Masters" on his field, as well as "Ashuna" from his hand, to draw four cards. Dark Kuroda is in shock, as Shoma tells him that his tactics are void if Shoma does not control a monster. Thus, "Final Sigma" attacks Shoma directly, who suffers 3000 LP battle damage. Shoma stands still from the attack, while Tsukiko is amused by Shoma to see him having avoided Dark Kuroda's fatal attack. Dark Kuroda is frustrated, and ends his turn. Shoma draws and uses "Monster Reborn" to revive "Shaman of the Tenyi", and the latter lets Shoma resurrect "Berserker of the Tenyi", too. Moreover, he banishes "Ashuna" to Special Summon "Vishuda" from his Deck, and Normal Summons "Chiwen, Light of Yang Zing". Shoma tunes the latter with "Vishuda", Synchro Summoning the level 8 "Draco Berserker of the Tenyi". Shoma banishes "Vishuda" in his GY to bounce "Mathmech Billionblade Nayuta" Equip Spell back to Dark Kuroda's hand. Dark Kuroda becomes frustrated, realizing his tactic is being foiled. "Draco Berskerer" destroys "Mathmech Sigma", triggering its effect to let it attack once more, with 1000 ATK more (equal to the destroyed "Mathmech Sigma" ATK). "Draco Bersekrer" slams its fist into "Final Sigma", destroying it and inflicting 1000 damage to Dark Kuroda. Though Dark Kuroda adds a second "Mathmech Equation", he realizes his fate: Shoma's remaining "Berserker" attacks Dark Kuroda directly and defeats him. Strong Jukyu cheers, while Tsukiko thinks over how Shoma defeated her brother, the strongest of the Duel Kings. Dark Kuroda kneels, wondering if the powers of Darkness were not enough, but then thinks that the darkness and light are part of the same coin. Dark Kuroda resolves himself to protect his sister at all costs. However, Tsukiko's glares him with a threatening look, telling him to shut up. Shoma is nevertheless happy, as he had a fun Duel, and expects of Dark Kuroda to make more summoning chants. Dark Kuroda closes his eyes, thinking a whelp such as Shoma could become a servant of darkness. The two guys smile, pleasing Tsukiko, who asks of Shoma to Duel her next. Shoma agrees, though Strong Jukyu reminds him battling a duo of crazy siblings is more than he asked for. Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Dark Kuroda Turn 2: Shoma Yusa The following moments of the turn were not shown, but were explained at the end of the chapter: :Shoma has "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara", two copies of "Tenyi Spirit - Mapura", "Jet Synchron", "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle" and "Waterfall of Dragon Souls" in his hand. Shoma activates "Adhara" in his hand, Special Summoning it (Level 1/0/0), then uses it to Link Summon "Monk of the Tenyi" (1500/Link-1/↓). He activates "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle" Normal Spell Card, sending "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda" from his Deck to the GY, to add "Ashuna" from his GY to his hand. He activates that "Ashuna" to Special Summon it (Level 7/1600/2600), then uses it and "Monk" to Link Summon "Shaman of the Tenyi" (1600/Link-2/↙↘). He uses the effect of "Shaman", discarding "Jet Synchron" to Special Summon the "Monk" from the GY. As "Jet Synchron" has been sent to the GY, Shoma activates its effect, Special Summoning it by sending "Mapura" from his hand to the GY. Shoma banishes "Ashuna" from his GY to Special Summon "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana" (Level 4/400/2000) from his Deck. Using "Jet Synchron" and "Shaman", Shoma Link Summons "Draco Masters of the Tenyi" (2600/Link-3/↙↓↘). Next, Shoma Normal Summons "Mapura" (Level 4/600/1500), and uses it, "Monk" and "Shthana" to Link Summon "Berserker of the Tenyi" (3000/Link-3/↑↗↘). Shoma controls "Draco Masters of the Tenyi" and "Berserker of the Tenyi". Shoma banishes "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda" from his GY, returning Dark Kuroda's "Mathmech Billionblade Nayuta" Equip Spell Card, which is equipped to "Geomathmech Final Sigma", to his hand. "Berserker" attacks "Final Sigma", and due to two monsters having equal ATK, they are both destroyed in battle. Due to "Final Sigma" being sent to his GY, Dark Kuroda adds "Mathmech Equation" from his Deck to his hand. Shoma banishes "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana" from his GY, reviving "Berserker" from his GY. Due to his Battle Phase still active, both "Berserker" and "Draco Masters" attack Dark Kuroda directly (Dark Kuroda: 8000 → 2400 LP). Shoma banishes "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara" from his GY to add the banished "Tenyi Spirit - Ashuna" to his hand. He then sets a card. Turn 3: Dark Kuroda Dark Kuroda draws "Mathmech Nabla". He then activates "Mathmech Equation" Normal Spell Card, Special Summoning "Geomathmech Magma" from his GY, and increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Geomathmech Magma": 2500 → 3500 ATK). His hand contains "Mathmech Subtraction", "Soul Charge", "Mathmech Nabla" and "Mathmech Billionblade Nayuta". Next, he Special Summons "Mathmech Subtraction", by decreasing the ATK of "Draco Masters" by 1000 ("Draco Masters": 2600 → 1600 ATK). Dark Kuroda tunes the level 4 "Mathmech Subtraction" with his level 8 "Geomathmech Magma", Synchro Summoning the second copy of level 12 "Geomathmech Final Sigma", and equips it with "Mathmech Billionblade Nayuta". Dark Kuroda Normal Summons "Mathmech Nabla" (Level 4/1000/1500), and tributes it to Special Summon "Mathmech Sigma" in Defense Position. Due to "Nabla" having been sent to his GY, it lets Dark Kuroda choose "Final Sigma" to attack twice during the Battle Phase of the turn. "Final Sigma" attacks "Draco Masters of Tenyi", but Shoma activates his set card, "Waterfall of Dragon Souls" Normal Trap Card. He sends "Draco Masters" and "Berserker" from his field and "Tenyi Spirit - Ashuna" from his hand to the GY, to draw four cards. With his field open, Shoma gets attacked by "Final Sigma" (Shoma: 8000 → 5000 LP). Turn 4: Shoma Yusa Shoma draws and activates "Monster Reborn", reviving "Shaman of the Tenyi" from his GY (1600/Link-2/↙↘). He uses the latter's effect, discarding a card to resurrect "Berserker of the Tenyi". Next, he banishes "Ashuna" from his GY to Special Summon a second copy of "Vishuda" from his Deck. Shoma Normal Summons the "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing" (Level 1/0/0), and tunes it with level 7 "Vishuda", Synchro Summoning "Draco Berserker of the Tenyi" (Level 8/3000/0). Shoma also banishes the second copy of "Vishuda" from his GY to bounce "Mathmech Divider Nayuta" back to Dark Kuroda's hand. "Draco Berserker" attacks and destroy "Mathmech Sigma", triggering the former's effect, increasing its ATK by that of the latter ("Draco Berserker": 3000 → 4000 ATK) and lets it attack once more. "Draco Berserker" attacks "Final Sigma" and destroys it (Dark Kuroda: 2400 → 1400 LP), while Dark Kuroda adds "Mathmech Equation" from his Deck to his hand. However, "Berserker of the Tenyi" attacks Dark Kuroda directly (Dark Kuroda: 1400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.